Mégara
|- align="center" | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|250px |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 170, 212); "|Idade | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|18 anos |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 170, 212); "|Sexo | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Feminino |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 170, 212); "|Cor dos Olhos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Violeta |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 170, 212); "|Cor do Cabelo | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Castanho |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 170, 212); "|Cidade Natal | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Desconhecida |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 170, 212); "|Cor da Pele | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Branca |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 170, 212); "|Família | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Hércules (marido), Zeus (sogro), Hera (sogra) |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 170, 212); "|Amigo Animal | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Pegasus (cavalo) |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 170, 212); "|Gosta | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Comentários espirituosos e sarcásmo. |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 170, 212); "|Odeia | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Homens manipuladores, altura, Hércules sendo ameaçado quem trabalha para Hades |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 170, 212); "|Voz nos Estados Unidos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Susan Egan |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 170, 212); "|Voz no Brasil | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Renata Lima (voz), Kika Tristão (cantando) |} Princesa Mégara, mais conhecida como Meg, é a tritagonista do filme "Hércules" de 1997 produzido pela Walt Disney Pictures e uma personagem na série de televisão de mesmo nome. Ela é o interesse amoroso de Hércules. Personalidade Megara é uma linda jovem de 18 anos, independente e de raciocínio rápido, mas também cínica e cansada da vida, fazendo dela uma típica entre as mulheres de chumbo da Disney, e ela tem uma grande participação heróica no filme, sendo classificada como uma heroína, ao invés de apenas um interesse romântico. Ela tem uma opinião muito baixa dos homens em geral, uma vez que suas experiências com eles são maioritariamente negativas. Enquanto Hércules se apaixona por ela à primeira vista, ela rejeita ele, chamando o herói de "menino inoscente", mais com o andar do filme, acaba se apaixonando por ele. Mégara está ciente de sua própria sensualidade, e é perfeitamente capaz de usá-lao para persuadir os homens a fazer o que quiser. Mas esta é apenas para obter coisas que le interessam, já que odeia os homens. Meg tem medo de altura, mas supera seu medo, até o final do filme. No episódio Hercules and the Amphora Aetolian, Meg quer esquecer tudo relacionado ao seu ex-namorado (o Príncipe Adonis) e mostra remorso no uso de sua sensualidade para manipular o jovem Hércules, que a ajuda a roubar o vaso Lethe. Sua roupa é quase idêntica neste episódio, exceto que sua saia é muito menor. No final do episódio sua memória retorna, explicando como ela e Hercules se conheceram pela primeira vez no filme. Aparições ''Hércules [[Arquivo:Hercules354.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Mégara em ''Hércules.]]No filme, Mégara vendeu sua alma para Hades, a fim de salvar a vida de seu namorado, mas logo depois ela abandonou o namoro. Isso faz com que Mégara sinta seu coração partido e decide nunca mais se apaixonar novamente. No início, Mégara é simplesmente usada como um peão por Hades para derrotar Hércules, e quando Hades oferece sua liberdade em troca de Hércules, ela aceita de bom grado o acordo, mas como ela começa a conhecer o semi-deus, ela acaba se apaixonando profundamente por ele, mas ela reluta em admitir isso. Ela decide que prefere servir a Hades a contragosto, do que trair Hercules. Infelizmente, com isso, Hades percebe que a fraqueza de Meg é Hércules. Ele usa Meg para convencer Hercules por desistir de sua força como um semi-deus, e em seguida, acintosamente revela que ela estava trabalhando para ele o tempo todo. Seu coração quebrado, Hércules perde a vontade de lutar contra os ciclopes de Hades que atacam ele. Meg encontra e desata Pegasus e enfrenta seu medo de altura para encontrar Phil, persuadindo-o a voltar e ajudar a recuperar a confiança de Hércules. Depois que Hércules consegue derrotar os ciclopes usando sua inteligência, Meg vê um pilar desmoronando em cima dele, e em um momento de emoção, salta para empurrá-lo para fora do caminho. Infelizmente, isso significa que ela é esmagada pelo pilar em vez dele, sustentando grandes lesões internas, mas não ter um arranhão visível sobre ela. Isso rompe contrato de Hades, ou seja, ele recupera sua força. Quando ele pergunta por que ela faria algo tão perigoso, ela finalmente admite que o ama. Atingidos por seu amor, Hércules promete a Meg que ele vai deixa-la nos cuidados de Phil enquanto ele vai parar de Hades, no Olimpo. Depois de salvar o Olimpo, Hércules volta para estar com Meg, que esta cuidando de seus ferimentos. Em seguida, ele viaja, e resgata a alma de Meg, que a traz de volta à vida (e faz dele um verdadeiro herói). Meg e Hércules, em seguida, viajam para os portões do Olimpo, onde ela, sendo mortal, não pode seguir. No entanto, Hércules percebe que quer estar com Meg, e desiste de ser um deus no Monte Olimpo, a fim de viver uma vida mortal na Terra com ela. ''Hércules (série de TV) Devido ao fato de que a série de televisão acontece antes de Hércules conhecer Meg, ela só aparece na série duas vezes. thumb|250px|Mégara como adolescente na série de TV.Sua primeira aparição é em "''Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora", em que ela conhece Hércules, oferecendo uma chance de provar a si mesmo como um herói. Ela quer recuperar a ânfora para que ela possa usá-lo para esquecer Adonis, com quem ela teve um encontro, que foi muito ruim. Que no filme é o homem que ela queria proteger, mas ele fugiu com outra garota. Eles recuperam os filhos de Ares, mas Meg deixa Hércules para escapar. Ela é imediatamente levada para o submundo de dor e pânico; Hércules, apesar de sua traição, vai atrás dela. Durante uma luta pela a ânfora, Meg diz a Hércules que ela gostava dele desde o início. Eles quase se beijam, mas a água da ânfora cai sobre eles, fazendo-os esquecer de como eles se conheceram, e reforçando o fato de que nunca Hércules e Meg estabeleceram qualquer relação até o filme. thumb|left|250px|Mégara como adulta na série de TV.Sua segunda aparição é em "Hercules and the Yearbook", um episódio que mostra uma cena com ela, agora casada com Hércules, encontra seu anuário escolar e olha para trás em algumas das desventuras de sua escola. No final do episódio, Hermes agarrou o anuário da mão da própria Meg e foi revelado que ela era uma líder de torcida. ''O Point do Mickey [[Arquivo:Meg_and_Hercules_House_of_mouse.jpg|thumb|250px|Mégara e Hércules em ''O Point do Mickey.]]Meg é um convidado freqüente na série de televisão "O Point do Mickey", sempre aparecendo ao lado de Hércules. No episódio Everybody Loves Mickey, Meg foi vista comentando para Hércules sobre Mickey, dizendo: "Você viu, Mickey nesse desenho animado agora que é o herói". No episódio Ladies Night, Mortimer Mouse planeja flertar com quem ele pensava que era Mégara, mas, em vez disso acabou por ser a vaca Clarabelle em um traje de Mégara. ''Once Upon a Time Mégara está programada para aparecer no show, retratada por Kacey Rolh Vídeo games Kingdom Hearts II Primeira visita thumb|246pxMégara começa em uma missão para descobrir uma ruptura dos monstros, para que possa ajudar Hércules, mas é perseguida pelos monstros de Hades, fazendo com que Sora fique com essa missão. Enquanto isso, ela tenta convencer Hércules para parar de lutar (para evitar-lo de se machucar). Mas ele diz a ela que ele vai ficar bem, Meg só espera que Sora não vai deixá-la para trás. Mais tarde, Meg é raptada por Hades e presa na Underdrome. Hércules envia Sora e companhia para resgatá-la só para andar na armadilha de Hades com Pete e sem coração. Em seguida, após a luta de Hércules, ele consegue pegar Meg, então diz a Sora que ele vai encontrá-los de volta no Coliseu depois que ele mostrar a Pete o que acontece quando você mexer com um herói. Na saída Meg diz a Sora que ela não quer deixar Hércules. E eles vão ajudar enquanto Pegasus recebe Meg fora de lá. Mas de volta ao Coliseu, a Hidra destruiu o local e Hércules não pode lutar. Então, Sora, Donald e Pateta combatem a Hidra e durante a batalha, Meg e Phil oferecem coisas úteis para jogar na hidra. Depois que a Hydra é destruida, eles vão cuidar de Hércules. Segunda visita Ela e Hércules estão na entrada do submundo quando Sora, Donald e Pateta chegam. Então Hades fala sobre as aberturas dos "Jogos Finais" no underdrome, e diz a Hércules para ele estar lá, a menos que ele não queira ver Meg novamente. Meg observa com tristeza como Hercules luta em Auron, sem se preocupar com ele. Então Sora, Donald e Pateta chegam e Hades está furioso pois Hércules não esta perdendo, então Hércules pega Mégara no poço das almas e ela esta viva. Então, ela e Hércules agradecem a Sora novamente e perguntam onde eles estão indo em seguida. Quando Sora diz que o "amor dos pássarinhos" faria muito bem sem eles por perto, Herc e Meg ficam envergonhado. Então Meg vê nas constelações do céu uma forma de Sora, Donald e Pateta provando que eles são verdadeiros heróis. Parques da Disney thumb|262px|Meg posando para foto em um dos parques da DisneyMégara aparece como um personagem frequente nos parques da Disney. Ela sempre esta presente junto com Hércules em diversas atrações. A personagem Vidia atualmente usa os mesmos moldes de Mégara nos parques da Disney. Fantasmic! No Fantasmic!, Mégara fez sua aparição em Steamboat Willie, com todos os outros personagens, incluindo Mickey. Ela também aparece durante o fim dos eventos, se despedindo junto com Hércules, em uma dança. Ela estava presente quase sempre neste evento. DisneyQuest No passado, ela estava presente no jogo de Hércules para o DisneyQuest. Ela apresentava os jogos para os convidados, mais como o jogo foi removido, ela deixou de aparecer. Disneyland Paris Mégara aparece frequentemente em eventos da Disneyland Paris, junto com Hércules, Phoebus e a Fada Azul. Ela cumprimenta as pessoas e as convida para tirar uma foto na maioria das ocasiões. Ela também é vista sozinha, embora isso seja um pouco mais difícil de acontecer. Tokyo Disneyland Ela é um personagem frequente nos eventos na Tokyo Disneyland. Foi neste parque que ela usou seu xale lavanda. Controvérsias Disney Princesa Durante a divulgação da ''D23 Expo 2013, Megara foi citada como uma "Disney Princesa", e a atriz Susan Egan, que faz sua voz no filme foi confirmada para estar no evento. Também foi anunciado que haveria a apresentação de previews para os produtos da Disney, o que levou a rumores de que Meg pudesse ser inserida na franquia. Respondendo a um fã via e-mail, a produção da D23 Expo 2013 disse que o assunto não poderia ser discutido no evento. Em 21 de agosto, Meg foi vista junto com Aurora, Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Ariel, Tiana, Bela e Mérida em Walt Disney World, fazendo poses para fotos. Disney respondeu a um fã, atualmente, dizendo que se Meg for adicionada à franquia, o evento será anunciado. Produtos : Visite a galeria de produtos sobre: Mégara. Trivia/Curiosidades *Meg é conhecida por seus olhos violetas. Originalmente, eles seriam azuis, mais foram alterados para violeta durante a produção do filme. *Ela é a segunda personagem da Disney com olhos violeta. A primeira é Aurora e a segunda é Vanessa. *Meg é conhecida por sua aparência única, que difere do "tradicional" estilo Disney de animação. Ela tem um cabelo espesso, uma cintura muito fina, as sobrancelhas longas, e uma estatura mais angular. *No final dos créditos do filme Hércules, Meg diz: "Tem sido uma fatia real". *A cor do cabelo de Mégara foi debatido pelos fãs durante muito tempo. Em alguns cenários, parece castanho, mas, dependendo da iluminação, parece ter um brilho vermelho. Portanto, o cabelo pode ser apenas um castanho-avermelhado. Nos produtos da franquia Disney Princesas e nos parques da Disney, ele é anunciado como castanho. *Meg, junto com Pocahontas, é a segunda personagem que não mudou de roupa no primeiro filme. No entanto, ela chegou a usar um xale lavanda nos ombros. *No mito, Mégara chegou a casar com Hércules, mais acabou sendo morta por ele quando Hera deixou-lo louco. *Meg é a única personagem Disney que vendeu sua alma. Ariel vendeu a voz. *Ela é a única personagem da Disney que esteve durante quase todo o filme do lado do mal. Na realidade, ela vem a ser a única personagem da Disney que esteve do lado do mal, as outras sempre estiveram do lado do bem. *Ela é a única personagem que também teve um namorado antes, que vinha também a ser um príncipe. *Durante o colegial, Mégara foi lider de torcida, algo que deixa ela muito envergonhada nos tempos de atuais. *Na mitologia grega, Mégara era uma princesa de nascimento, filha do Rei de Tebas, embora nunca seja dito no filme. *Meg e Jane Porter são muito notáveis pois ambos os seus interesses amorosos são os personagens príncipais de seus filmes e elas só aparecem 30 minutos depois do filme. *Apesar de que Megara não é uma princesa oficial da Disney, ela é uma personagem convidada em diversos produtos. *Nos produtos da Disney, Mégara raramente mostra seu decote. *Mégara, junto com Jane e Kida, são as únicas personagens da Disney que não tem um companheiro. *Megara é a quinta heroína da Disney para salvar a vida de seu interesse amoroso, ela foi precedida por Ariel, Bela, Pocahontas e Esmeralda. Ela foi seguida por Mulan, Tiana e Rapunzel. Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Personagens de Hércules Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Heroínas Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Disney Princesas não-oficiais Categoria:Princesas Ajudantes Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Esposas Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Capangas Categoria:Personagens gregos Categoria:Trazidos de volta a vida Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Keepers Categoria:Personagens neutros Categoria:Personagens de séries de TV Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time